The present invention relates to a new and distinct Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Goldmine Imp’.
The new Phlox plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Phlox paniculata ‘Goldmine’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,070. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Goldmine’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in December, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands since April, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.